A module having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged according to a structure design can be used as a light source used in a vehicle lamp. In such a module, different arrangements of LEDs are generally selected depending on various designs of lamps designed for use in different vehicle models.
In general, a module used in vehicle lamps may have a structure in which a back cover, a heat sink, and a substrate are stacked on and fixed to one another. The back cover, heat sink, and substrate are assembled by stacking the heat sink dissipating heat and the substrate supplying electricity to a plurality of LEDs on the back cover, and by compressing these elements. The back cover can be a plastic injection molded product. The back cover and the heat sink on which the LEDs are supported may have various shapes and sizes such that the plurality of LEDs are disposed in predetermined positions in accordance with lamp designs.
To this end, it is necessary to constantly design and manufacture new molds in order to fabricate a back cover and a heat sink to meet a corresponding vehicle model's lamp design. Accordingly, molding costs may be high, large amounts of resources such as manpower, materials and the like may be consumed, and a mold obtained thereby needs to be stored and maintained until the corresponding vehicle model is discontinued.
In addition, in the case in which the exterior of an LED or an LED module is damaged and becomes defective during a module manufacturing process or a lamp assembly process, since it is necessary to change the overall module, high replacement costs and large amounts of raw material loss may be incurred.
Thus, in order to overcome the difficulties and the defects, there has been demand for standardizing an LED support structure, for example, a heat sink, to be commonly used in vehicles, regardless of vehicle model.